Mi futuro junto a ti !
by mara1996
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Sirius Harry vuelve a vivir con sus tios hasta que un dia se cansa y decide irse.. Como seguira su vida cuando empieza a pasar mas tiempo en la Madriguera con Ginny ?


A estas alturas ya estoy totalmente harto de tener que soportar las burlas de mi odioso primo y de mis tíos Vernon y Petunia este esta siendo el peor año de mi vida ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de mi padrino, Sirius. Lo único que me mantiene mas o menos feliz es que ser que puede seguir confiando en mis amigos son lo mejor que tengo desde que nos fuimos de Hogwarts hemos mantenido contacto y me han estado y intentando animar por cartas. Lo que llevo pensando desde que llegue a esta casa después de lo que ha pasado esta tarde con la hermana de el tío Vernon me ha hartado, estoy harto de que se meta con mis padres y sus amigos, lo he acabado de decidir me voy estoy decidido, me voy.

En estos momentos me encuentro preparando el baúl, se lo he dicho a mis tíos y ellos no han puesto ningún pero al fin y al cabo si me voy de aquí para ellos mejor, mirando por el lado bueno los cuatro salimos ganando, ellos no tienen que mantenerme y yo no tengo que soportarlos. Ahora estoy en la habitación que tengo desde mi cumpleaños numero once el año que me entere de que soy mago ya he acabado de preparar mi baúl y en estos momentos estoy escribiéndole una carta a Ron y otra a Hermione:

Hola Ron:

Que tal estas y tu familia? Espero que muy bien, yo estoy bien te escribo esta carta aun que te escribí ayer para que ya no me mandes mas cartas a la casa de mis tíos, me he hartado, e decidido irme a el Caldero Chorreante, estaré en la misma habitación que en tercero la 11 las cartas que a partir de ahora quieras mandarme manda melas hay por favor, respecto a lo que me dijiste de ir a comprar las cosas juntos vale me parece muy bien, mas adelante ya quedaremos para hacer planes.

Cuidaros. Harry.

Hola Hermion:

Me alegro mucho que estés muy bien, yo estoy bien pero estoy muy harto, he decidido que me voy de aquí, a partir de ahora las cartas que me escribas mandalas por favor a el Caldero Chorreante estaré en la misma habitación que estuve en tercero la 11, tan bien le e mandado una carta a Ron y hemos quedado de que mas adelante quedaremos para ir juntos a comprar las cosas.

Cuidate. Harry.

Le di las cartas a Hedwig y me fui decidido hacia la puerta sin decir nada hasta que deje el baúl al lado de la puerta me hacer que hacia el salón donde estaban los tres. Estaban sentados Vernon y Petunia en el sillón muy tranquilos viendo la televisión mientras que Dudley estaba sentado en un sofá con un plato lleno de tarta de chocolate y ya era el tercer plato que se comía, por que según tía Petunia en el colegio había adelgazado, tenia toda la boca llena de chocolate. Estaba apunto de beber un poco de leche del baso que tenia en un costado de la tarta.

Me voy!- dijo Harry decidido y sin ganas de tener que dar explicaciones- Podéis estar felices, no volveré hasta el final del curso!

A mi no me hables con ese tono de insolencia!- bramo Vernon intentando bajarle a Harry ese tono que según el era de insolencia aun que, pero como Harry en ningún momento le había hablado mal.

Me enfade mas, yo le estaba hablando bien pero el va y te suelta eso que le estas hablando mal, me gire y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia la puerta en un instante cogi mi baúl y salí de la casa pegando un estrepitoso portazo, una vez que estaba fuera vi como llegaba Hedwig con la carta de Hermion aun atada en la pata y sin la de Ron pero con una en el pico, se acerco a mi, cogí la carta que debia ser de Ron y le di un trozo de golosina para lechuzas salí del jardín y me fui hacia el parque de al lado de la casa de mis tíos y me senté en un banco apunto de empezar a leer la carta.

Hola Harry:

Nosotros estamos bien, le he comentado a mi familia que desde ahora asta finales de verano estarías viviendo en el Caldero Chorreante, y mama me ha dicho que si tu estas seguro de que lo que quieres es irte de la casa de tus tíos que ella no va a permitir que estés hay y mucho menos solo, lo siento se lo eh tenido que decir es que te quería mandar pastel a la casa de tus tíos, mama se lo ha dicho a papa y el ha dicho que iba a ir a por ti para que te vengas a casa... papa me ha dicho que se iba a aparecer en el parque de al lado de tu casa, que vayas hacia allí sobre las 9:30 bueno espero verte aquí en breve.

Cuidate. Ron.

Pd: No pienses que vas a se molestia, es mas todos estamos muy contentos de que te vengas, asta Ginny esta deseando que vengas. Creo que quiere que juguemos todos juntos al Quiditch.

Harry pensaba que ya se habrían pasado de las 9.30 cuando de pronto vio como alguien se le acercaba a lo lejos, al principio se asusto pero luego cuanto mas cerca estaba mas cuenta se daba de que era el señor Weasley. Estaba exactamente igual que la ultima vez que lo vio a lo mejor tenia alguna cana mas pero estaba igual. Se sentó a su lado.

Harry e venido a por ti para que vengas conmigo a la madriguera donde estarás asta septiembre-dijo el señor Weasley.

Señor Weasley yo no quiero ir, no...- estaba intentando decirle.

Harry en ningún momento e preguntado si querías venir conmigo o no, tu te vas a venir conmigo y con la familia, no voy a permitir que estés solo cinco meses.-dijo el señor Weasley muy seguro de lo que decía- y se que es lo que ibas a decir y no quiero ni que lo menciones tu nunca seras un molesto en mi casa.

El señor Weasley se levanto del banco saco su varita y apunto al baúl de Harry, y haciendo un hechizo lo izo mas pequeño, se lo metió en el bolsillo y se giro hacia Harry, le miro con una mirada con la que daba a entender que estaba esperando que se levantara para irse hacia la Madriguera, al ver la cara que ponía Harry compuso una media sonrisa y se levanto.

¿Nada que haga ni que diga lo va ha hacer cambiar de opinión? ¿no? - dijo Harry con un poco de gracia.

No, nada. - dijo el señor Weasley mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa, miro a Harry directo a los ojos y volvió a hablar- Bueno Harry ahora vamos a hace una aparición conjunta, cogete de mi brazo.

Harry izo lo que el señor Weasley le indico, cerro los ojos y empezó a sentir que se alejaba del suelo, se sentía mareando, unos segundos después se sintió caer al vació. Cuando no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado hasta que el señor Weasley le soltó y entonces el supo que lo mas seguro es que ya hubieran llegado al la casa, Harry abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor vio que efectivamente estaba en el jardín de lo Weasley, se giro hacia el señor pero cuando quiso darse cuenta el señor ya había partido hacia la casa.

Empezó a caminar derecho a la casa detrás de el señor y cuando iba a entrar a la casa sintió como alguien le abrazaba por la espalda, y no sabia porque pero hay se sentía bien.


End file.
